Thought He Was The One
by DarDar22
Summary: Hermione's heart is broken by Ron, who seems extremely interested in Lavender. Now, Hermione is striving to make Ron jealous by dating Oliver Wood. She soon succeeds, but will she care after Oliver charms her?
1. Default Chapter

Okay, that thing back there that lets me put up a summary was way friggin' too short! Anyway, here's a better one. Teehee.  
  
Summary- Hermione's heart is broken by Ron, after a couple months of dating. To make Ron jealous, Hermione goes through a small make- over, and pursues a certain Oliver Wood. Soon, Hermione succeeds in her attempts to get under Ron's skin, but will she care?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
- - Hermione sighed contentedly, listening to Ron's soft snores. She adjusted her position slightly, feeling the boy's arms tighten a little around her waist. Hermione kissed the tip of his nose, and Ron turned his freckled face to the side a little bit.  
  
"What time is it?" Ron yawned, then suddenly realizing whom he was talking to, perked up. "Wait, what are you doing here?"  
  
Hermione smiled and hit him playfully on the arm. "We slept together."  
  
Ron's eyes opened wide. "What?"  
  
"Ron!" Hermione hit him again, then pulling out from under his arms, stood up.  
  
"What?" Ron, still confused, looked around, then remembered the night before.  
  
For once, Ron had given in, and studied with Hermione. When Ron had fallen asleep, Hermione climbed into his arms, and had fallen asleep along with him. They had cuddled; nothing more, and nothing less. Yet, Ron didn't remember her being in his arms at all. He found himself turning pink.  
  
"It's about an hour and a half 'til breakfast, I'll meet you down here then, okay?" Hermione kissed Ron's cheek, then, oblivious to his discomfort, headed up to the girl's dormitory.  
  
After stripping off her clothes, and taking a towel off the bathroom's rack, Hermione stepped into the girl's showers. This was one benefit to waking up early; you didn't have to fight anybody off for a shower. Pouring a bit of muggle shampoo into her hand, Hermione ran her fingers through her hair, thinking about Ron.  
  
He acted pretty strange to her once he'd found out what happened, and, well, he was never physical with her. (Not like that!) He rarely gave her hugs, or kisses. I don't think he's ready for a relationship, Hermione thought to herself. She shook her head slightly, and pushed the thoughts from her mind, then focused on the task at hand.  
  
--  
  
Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room, her foot shaking to the beat of a song in her head. She had been waiting for thirty minutes for Ron to come down from the boys' dormitory, and she was about to give up. Everyone else was long gone, already in the Great Hall, and her boyfriend was taking longer to get ready than her! Hermione's stomach grumbled.  
  
"What's taking him so long?" she said out loud. "Ah, forget it!"  
  
Hermione stood, and with a violent swish of her robes, stalked out of the room.  
  
"Somebody got out on the wrong side of the bed today." Muttered the Fat Lady. .  
  
--  
  
Lavender's high laughter filled Hermione's ears, even out of three other tables, as she walked into the Great Hall. There sat the blonde, next to Ron, her hand slightly resting on his leg. She walked slowly over to her friends, studying the scene before her eyes.  
  
"So where's Hermione anyway, Ron?" Harry asked, shoveling eggs into his awaiting mouth.  
  
Ron shrugged, piling his plate up with biscuits and gravy. "I don't know, said she'd meet us down here."  
  
"Here I am, and no, I said to meet me in the Common Room." Hermione looked at Ron expectantly, with a few glances down to the hand still on his leg. After Lavender noticed, it was soon removed.  
  
"Aw, sorry Herm." Ron said, then scooted over a little, gesturing to the open space. Hermione noticed at once that she would not be sitting in between him and Lavender, but on the other side of him.  
  
Hermione, still unconvinced, cautiously sat down. "Thanks."  
  
Ron nodded, and was soon arguing with Harry about Quidditch.  
  
"Ha! Be serious now, Harry. You know very well the Irish will win this next year." Ron looked at Hermione for support, for in the past, she sided with him most of time. Before the brunette could say a word, Lavender jumped in the conversation.  
  
"Ron's right you know. The Irish will definitely win." Lavender smiled sweetly at Ron.  
  
"See. Glad we all agree." Ron said, patting Lavender on the back.  
  
Harry did not give up so easily. "I'm just saying Bulgaria has a chance- -"  
  
Hermione averted her attention away from the two boys. She played with her food; confused emotions played along her face. The bushy head was angled downward, but she heard the laughter Ron and Lavender were sharing. She also saw the little touches, and pats. Jealously flooded through her body, and Hermione felt lost. She played with her food. Pavarti was taking an extra interest in Ron's conversation, no, she was taking an interest in Ron, and now, even after a few weeks of flirting between the two, Hermione was beginning to feel threatened.  
  
"So- -" Hermione began talking, but another burst of giggles came from Lavender, interrupting.  
  
Hermione bit her lip, and stood up. Debating whether to try and talk to Ron or just walk away, Hermione switched from one foot to the other.  
  
"Uh, Hermione?" Harry looked up, giving her a strange look. "You okay? You look kind of- - sick."  
  
"Oh, yeah." Hermione paused. "I'm just going to go. Classes start soon anyway. See you all in Potions, okay?" She touched Ron's arm, looking meaningfully at Lavender. He just gave her a "what?" kind of look, and with a sigh, Hermione walked away.  
  
- - -  
  
The Potions class was taking longer than Hermione had hoped, especially with a group like Seamus and Neville. Hermione had been running late since she had had to make a stop at the Library to turn in an overdue book, and not realizing the time, was exactly five minutes past the start of class. Everyone had already been grouped in three's, and Neville and Seamus were the only ones left without the third partner. And of course, the one and only Lavender had gladly taken Hermione's usual spot with Ron and Harry. Besides all of that, she had also lost 25 points from Gryffindor because of her "Disregard for other students who were trying to begin class ON time," as Snape had said.  
  
As Hermione watched as Ron and Lavender working together, she failed to catch a rather serious mistake in Neville and Seamus' part of the brewing. The boys, putting the Centaur hair in the pot before the Grindylow blood, caused they're potion to start smelling badly of rotten eggs, which resulted in another 30 points taken away from Gryffindor.  
  
Hermione held her nose, glaring at the two troublemakers. "What did you think you were doing? It said clearly that you were supposed the blood in first!"  
  
"Sorry Herm," Neville blushed scarlet, while Seamus tried not to laugh,  
  
"Yeah, Hermione, sorry. We didn't know that would happen- -" Seamus trailed off.  
  
"Enogeblems." Sanpe muttered, swishing his wand. The smell disappeared. Hermione let go of her nose and sighed.  
  
"Smells like Crookshanks." Ron muttered.  
  
"You're too funny Ron." Lavender laughed, batting her eye- lashes, while Ron just smiled. Ah, no one noticed Hermione's glare though.  
  
"No. That was not funny at all."  
  
- -  
  
Hermione and the rest of the class walked from the Potions room, and Hermione held Ron back.  
  
"This is, er, private, Lavender." Hermione said, as Lavender stuck around a little more than she was welcome.  
  
Lavender shrugged and began walking towards the Great Hall for lunch. "I'll save you a seat Ron!"  
  
Ron nodded, then turned to Hermione, who was leaning against the rock wall.  
  
"So. What's up?" Ron looked at her expectantly.  
  
"Are we okay?" Hermione began massaging her own shoulders nervously.  
  
"Huh? What kind of question is that?" Ron looked surprised.  
  
"You know what I mean. Are we okay? I mean, we never kiss, or even hug."  
  
Ron looked down at his hands. "I just thought things were going too fast, so I was trying to get a little distance."  
  
"Too fast?" Hermione's mouth hung open. "What do you mean 'too fast'?"  
  
"I just- -"  
  
"What?" Hermione stood staring at the boy in front of her.  
  
"I don't know if I want a relationship right now." Ron blushed red and pulled at a loose thread on his shirt.  
  
Hermione felt dazed for a second. Here was Ron, the first guy she had ever REALLY liked, and he thought they were going to fast? Hermione looked away, then down at her feet, afraid to say a word. Chancing a glance at his face, she found him staring at her.  
  
"Look, Hermione- -" Ron began, not really knowing what to say either. He put his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it slightly.  
  
"Don't." Hermione croaked out, and Ron let his arm drop.  
  
"I'll talk to you later okay?" Ron looked at her hopefully. "Herm, we can't let this ruin our friendship."  
  
Hermione forced herself not to answer, and she turned away. Finally, Ron walked back into the Great Hall, and she heard Lavender ask what happened.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe what had taken place between the two. Of course, she had seen all the signs. Ron touching Hermione less than Lavender, him not paying attention to Hermione once Lavender came over to 'hang out' with the trio. And of course, who wouldn't pick a sleek, blonde headed, not to mention pretty, girl, over a bushy- haired bookworm.  
  
Sighing, Hermione walked back into the Great Hall. Her head held tall, Hermione formed a plan in her head to get Ron back. But after sneaking glances at the duo a few times, Hermione had to look up at the candles, and force the small bit of water to stop forming in her eye.  
  
Whooo! First Chapter up, baby! I can't wait 'til Oliver comes in the picture. Please Review! I'll love you forever! 


	2. What? HIM!

Whoop! I can't believe I'm actually getting out a 2nd chapter. I'm so lazy, so if all my stories take long to update I apologize. But school's over in like, 16 days or something, so I'll have more time. Yipee!  
  
Chapter 2- - -  
  
"Look, Hermione, this is the only way." Parvati said, pulling Hermione's hair out of its clips.  
  
Hermione scrunched up her nose, feeling weighted down by the make- up covering her face. Normally, you wouldn't even think Hermione cared for make- up, but at the moment she had a soft pink eye shadow with a little black eye liner on her bottom eye-lid. Her lip- gloss shimmered when light passed over her, and her naturally tanned cheeks had a pink blush completing her look.  
  
"I know you're tired of Lavender spending all her time with Ron, but why do I have to go this far to improve my looks?" Hermione complained as Pavarti magically toned down the frizziness in her hair.  
  
"Hermione, stop complaining. You've lost your boyfriend, and I feel like I'm losing my best friend. She doesn't spend any time with me anymore, and I'm sick of it."  
  
"But why- -" Hermione began again.  
  
"Because this is how you'll catch his attention." Pavarti interrupted quickly, causing Hermione to scowl. Then suddenly, she smiled. "And when we bring another guy into the picture." She trailed off, raising her eyebrows.  
  
Hermione had come to Pavarti Patil for a sure fire hit way to win Ron back. Even if it meant she had to suffer through make- up, and a slightly modernized hairdo. But what really made Hermione think twice about getting help, was the fact that Pavarti thought she needed to get a new boyfriend, not to mention, flaunt him in front of Ron.  
  
Yet, why would he notice when a blonde's all over him, Hermione thought bitterly to herself, he'd have all his attention on her!  
  
"Sorry to break it to you Pavarti, but I've had two, three at most, boyfriends in my life, and one of them was when I was in 3rd grade!" Hermione propped her chin on her hand, and sullenly looked around her bedroom.  
  
Pavarti sighed. "Quit being so negative, smile, look happy. Maybe people will actually come near you. You must admit, you're kind of scary when you have all those books surrounding you. And short- tempered-"  
  
"Okay, okay. Sheesh." There was a short pause.  
  
"Yeah well, I don't have much experience as you see, and I can't "attract" guys considering I'm not pretty, I don't have breasts, I can't flirt, and finally, I just CAN'T get any guy I want like you can!" Hermione's outburst surprised Pavarti into dropping her wand.  
  
"Just give it a chance Hermione. It'll work, trust me." Parvati picked up her wand, and began working on Hermione's light brown curls.  
  
"Yeah, like hell it will." Hermione muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Done!" Parvati smiled, finally allowing Hermione to turn around. "You look great."  
  
Hermione nodded, still slightly uncomfortable by the absent of frizz that surrounded her face. Her hair was still very long, and extremely curly, and that was good enough for Pavarti. Hermione, still surprised by how nice her hair looked, swished it around a bit.  
  
"I'm guessing you like it then?" Parvati asked, grinning. "You're hair is really pretty."  
  
"Yeah," Hermione mumbled. "So. What now?"  
  
"A guy."  
  
"How about no. Look, this will never work. I'm telling you."  
  
"Hermione, shut up already!" Pavarti's laughed, clearly annoyed. "You're going to have to understand that I know what I'm doing."  
  
"Doubt it." Hermione's face showed a sneer that could clearly compete with the famous Draco Malfoy sneer any day.  
  
"Just come on." Pavarti pulled Hermione up, and dragged her out of the dorm.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To find the right guy." Pavarti smiled mischievously.  
  
- -  
  
"Hey Hermione," Harry smiled, and moved over for both of the girls. He gave Hermione a second glance. "Did you do something different today."  
  
"Uh, just a little with my hair." Hermione blushed self- consciously.  
  
"Oh." He said simply, then returned to his game.  
  
The Gryffindor decorated common room seemed over-filled with 1st- 7th year students walking from place to place, and conversing with other house members. Hermione sat down at a couch where Harry and Ron were playing a game, which was, of course, Wizarding Chess. By the looks of it, Ron was once again winning.  
  
"Hey Hermione, Pavarti." Ron grinned at both, receiving a forced smile from Hermione.  
  
"Hi," she said weakly, and then focused her attention on Pavarti, who was currently scanning the room. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Looking." She whispered simply.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"What do you think?" Pavarti gave Hermione a weird look. "We've only been talking about this for maybe an hour."  
  
Hermione shrugged, then leaned back in her seat.  
  
Seamus, Dean, and Colin passed by, with Pavarti giving an appraising look, then a whispered "No" at each one.  
  
Thank the lord, Hermione thought to herself.  
  
Half an hour later, Hermione was getting restless. Harry and Ron had long since finished their Chess game, and were now talking with a few other people. Most likely about Quidditch or some other muggle sport that they're trying to help Ron understand. Hermione sighed and stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Pavarti asked, looking suspiciously at Hermione's retreating back.  
  
"Ladies room." Hermione called over her shoulder, and continued on her way.  
  
After using her dorm's restroom, Hermione walked back down the stairs, taking her time. If only Pavarti knew how much pain she's putting me through, she thought bitterly, feeling her hair, then she would realize I cannot make Ron jealous.  
  
She peered around a corner and looked into the Common Room. Just look at them, they're having three times as much fun as Ron had with me. She could hear Ron's throaty laugh, and Lavender's high-pitched giggle.  
  
Pulling up as much dignity that she could, Hermione made her way back to Pavarti. In her haste to avoid other students, she tripped over a pillow, crashing into someone on her way down.  
  
"Ow!" A muffled voice came from under her. Oliver Wood peered up at her. "Um, hello there."  
  
Hermione blushed a dark red. "Uh." She stuttered.  
  
Oliver grinned, in spite of her embarrassment, then gave her a strange look. "So, would you mind getting off of me? You're kind of squishing- -"  
  
"Oh!" Hermione blushed even more, if it was possible, and hurriedly got off of him. She held a hand down to help him up, and he gratefully took it.  
  
"So." Oliver gave her another strange look. "You should play that muggle sport. Uhh." He seemed to be searching for the word. "Oh yeah, wrestling! You pinned me awfully well." He smiled, showing her he was teasing her.  
  
She shook her head a little, and grinned back. "Yeah, I did didn't I?"  
  
"I could take you any day."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
Oliver smiled again. "Well, we'll have to see about that later, but right now, I have Quidditch practice to attend." He turned around, towards the Common Room. "Hey Harry, it's time to go!"  
  
"All right. Be there in a sec." He called back. Him and Ron soon left the Room.  
  
"Well, see you later Herm, maybe I'll, uh, run into you later." He winked, and strolled out of the portrait door.  
  
Hermione shook her head, and safely approached Pavarti, whose eyes were very big.  
  
"That's him." She almost yelled.  
  
"What? Who?" Hermione looked at her, confused.  
  
"I found the perfect guy for you to." She paused. "Entrance with your beauty."  
  
"Ha! The only problem is I have no beauty." Hermione sat, and sank into a couch.  
  
"No, no. This is perfect. He's really cute, nice, smart, and did I mention cute?" Pavarti babbled on.  
  
"Yes, you mentioned cute!" Hermione said exasperated.  
  
"I'm just trying to put you in the right mood." Pavarti began talking a little too much again.  
  
"Who?" Hermione exclaimed, becoming increasingly annoyed with her friend.  
  
"Oliver Wood."  
  
"What? That's crazy." Hermione seemed relived, because he WAS cute, smart, and nice, so there was no chance she'd ever accomplish her goal.  
  
"No it's not. Nothing's impossible."  
  
-  
  
Kind of bad I must say. This chapter stinks. Worse than poop. Oh well, hopefully the next one's will be better! Review! Purdy please? 


End file.
